Camp Kyanpu
by Stars-And-Keys
Summary: they're going for 1 year, but they're allowed to use the washer and dryer.  the students, all countries of course, are heading to camp kyanpu to learn to get along, and attempt for world peace! many pairings, no gender swapping, dating later on.
1. PROLOG

Matthew's POV:

I sighed, resting my head on my fist as the end of the day announcements rolled across the T.V.

"Hello Students in the School of Control and Productivity for Countries!" I tuned in and out as the lunch for tomorrow, after school clubs, etc .rolled across the screen.

Then they told us. They cheep staff actually used the pathetic video camera they bought with cookie dough sales last year, and we found out. All it was was our principal Rome, and the assistant principal Germania, sitting in chairs.

"Hello students!" Rome said with a grin.

"Were here to announce-"Germania continued before the technical difficulties made a rainbow of strips of colors shoot across the screen and they were silenced.

They came back on in a few seconds and continued they're talk as if nothing happened.

"What camp you're all going to this year!" Germania finished a smile painted on.

"It is...CAMP KYANPU!" they both yelled excitedly.

"OH SWEET!"I heard my brother, Alfred, yell with an ear-to-ear grin. "I hear that place has a HAUNTED CABIN!" he exaggerated a little.

One of his friends, Arthur smirked, "Perfect place to practice my _black magic!"_ he said, not at all joking.

Arthur's enemy/best friend Francis rolled his eyes, "what? Murmuring 'cat dog evil at bile' in Latin is now considered black magic? I never knew?" he imitated mock surprise with his voice drenched in sarcasm. That was why they were enemies. They couldn't get along, but they would be lovers if they did, and then it would be the apocalypse.

"HOORAA!" I heard Gilbert, a trouble maker albino in the class next to us, yell. He was currently trying to become friends with everyone in the school to gain popularity. Little did he know it was failing him miserably.

"OK CALM DOWN CLASS!"Our battle teacher, and last teacher, Holy Roman Empire yelled. If you haven't noticed yet, only the teachers are called by their country's names. All the kids think it too formal, but if you need to get someone's attention, you only use their country name if someone if dying or there is a fire. It was the unsworn oath.

"I'm now going to hand out some sheets of paper for you. It has where and when to be at school grounds. "HRE said placing a pile on each desk, so they could pass back to the rows.

Gilbert's POV:

I threw a pair of boxers into my black and white suit case. My suit case had my countries flag on it, and held whatever awesome things I needed it to hold.

"Let's see….. Pants? Check. Shirts? Check. Sweatshirt? Check. Boxers? Check. Etc? Good enough!" I went through my awesome mind mental check list of things I needed to bring.

West grumbled a little from opposite the shared room, it was the night before we were to leave, and he was stressed in case he didn't get in the same cabin as his long-time crush, Feli-sumthing.

"It'll all work out! Trust the awesome me on this, I'm never wrong!" I 'comforted' him and dragged my luggage out the door.

Feli's POV:

I was soo excited as my suit case with an Italian flag and pasta was placed inside the big, BIG truck heading for camp.

I had already worn the ear off Lovi, my brother, and was now searching through the crowds for any of my close or not close friends.

BUMP! TRIP! SLAM!

I wasn't looking forward and crashed into the chest of Ludwig, as my shin swung around and tripped myself, falling at his feet. "Sorry….." was all I could mumble as I sat up rubbing my now throbbing head.

He blushed and held out his hand, and I took it gratefully. "Its fine…" was all he said.

It took this opportunity to talk to him; he was a friend more or less. "So, are you excited for camp?"

"Yea…. I guess….." I presumed he was just an awkward person and that wasn't his fault.

"I hope there's pasta!" I exclaimed mouth watering.

"I hope there's wurst." He said a small glimmer in his eyes.

"Wurst?"I asked confused, but also happy to get to know this guy a little better.

"It's a sausage dish, I like it." The German boy explained.

Before I could respond Rome called for all students to go to the bus, which had comfy seats and smelled of Mac &Cheese.

"Wannasitnexttoeachother?" he asked blushing.

"Sure!" I chirped back, with a small 'Ve' as I figured I wouldn't be sitting next to a complete stranger, or someone who didn't like me.

This was going to be a good trip.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 2

Matthew's POV:

I looked up as we drove under the wooden sign. Thank god, this bus smelled of pasta. Feli wasn't complaining.

"Camp Kyanpu**!**" was written in big, red letters, earning a small laugh come from Kiku, who quickly explained that in Japanese, kyanpu meant camp, so the camp's name was 'Camp Camp'.

We arrived in a puny parking lot, that was gravel, everyone on the bus was screaming. I'd have to say Prussia, who I'm assuming had decided to make me his new 'project', was the loudest.

A girl, not much older than any of us, maybe younger, stepped out from what we assumed to be the main office

"So you all are this year's group." She said, I could tell she had a slightly French accent, but it was hidden from years of non-use.

"Yes ma'am we are!" The albino among us responded.

"Ok than, let me lay down the rules. You can practically do whatever the hell you want. "The girl said. Even though she was younger than us, she had authority, and we knew it. About that time, 'the hero' stepped off the bus, he was the last one, saying it was 'the hero's' duty to make sure everyone got off safely.

"You look bloody familiar." Arthur said his face deep in concentration.

"I damn well should!" she said. "And I still hate you, bastard."

"So, who are you?" Ludwig asked. Next to him was Italy, who still (surprisingly) had the deck of cards I gave him last year.

"Ah, my name is Mirabelle, but you all can call me Mauritius." Mirabelle said, finally giving her identity, earning a 'so-that's-where-I-remember-you-from' look from Arthur.

"Back to rules. Like I said, we have almost no rules. Here is the few we have; one, the laws of your countries applies here, where ever here is. Two, last year's group made going into Cabin 3 illegal for dare, prove it otherwise, and you can get that privilege. Three, no here can force you to do anything, you could sit in your cabin for the next year, so when we arrange something for you to do, please don't complain. That's it!" Mirabelle explained.

"OK, so how do we find our cabins?" Alfred asked, he insisted on carrying four peoples luggage, so he had two suitcases in each hand.

"Ah, in order to keep some order, your counties flags are hung from the porch. 6 people per cabin." She explained.

We all nodded, and walked over to the tarp-tent where the bags where.

Arthur's POV:

I walked over Mauritius. I had bought the little island from Francis during WW2. I used it as training ground. Bloody WW2 TRAINING GROUND!

"Bloody damn, you've grown." Yes. That was my awesome conversation starter.

"Don't….wanna….hear it….." she said, helping Poland get his pony-shaped bag-thing out from under mine and Francis's.

I helped her by grabbing mine, a square black one with the UK's flag on it, and throwing it off to the side. "OK look. I'm sorry I used your island as world war two training ground. Happy?"I wasn't even sure why I cared.

She sighed and looked up with annoyance at me. "No I'm not happy, and I don't want your fucking apology. Do you know why?" she asked, shoving up her shirt sleeve to reveal a HUGE scar. I mean really it looked like her arm had been cut off and sewn back on.

I couldn't say anything; it was like my local cords forgot how to work. It hurt knowing I had that. That I was to blame and I couldn't fix it. But by now everyone else had they're bag and were leaving.

It was bloody fucking dehjahvuu.

Alfred ran up to me and grabbed my suit case, "I found you're cabin already!" he practically yelled. "C'mon!"

I reluctantly left, running to catch up with the overly energetic Alfred. He made a sharp turn into cabin 5 just as I spotted the blue, red, and white strips of my flag hanging from the side of the porch railing.

"THE HERO AND HIS MINION HAS ARRIVED!" he yelled out to the other occupants in the wooden structure.

I looked around the room. There were 6 beds, the door was in the middle of the wall, with two beds on each side of it, and there were one bed on each of the shorter sides, and two more on the back wall, pushed off to the ends, with cubbies in the middle. I took a right and sat on the bed there.

Norge's POV

The self proclaimed 'Hero' had just barged into the once peaceful cabin.

Nicholas looked up from the book he was reading, and threw me a questioning look about the newcomers.

"OK you can leave now Alfred**.**" Arthur said, sitting at the front right, about as far from me as he could get.

Nicholas was sitting on the bed next to me, left side short end, and I was sitting on the back wall left.

I walked out to see who else was in our cabin. As I approached I let out a sigh of annoyance as I saw the reds and white stripes of Denmark, but quickly realized the blue strips through the white strips, and noticed it as my own country.

Below mine was Nicholas's white one, pretty much the opposite of mine. Next to his was a red one with yellow stars. China. The peppy nation was standing on the deck next to this cabin talking to Kiku, who somehow ended up with Spain. I decided to let him find it on his own, and looked to the other side.

At the bottom of this side, there was the British flag, then next to it was a flag a lot like Italy's, but was on its side. A girl, who I believe was the owner, was running towards the cabin, Austria in tow carrying her bags.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. "I'm Elizabeth!"

I nodded and she entered, and she told Austria to put her bags on the right side, back wall bed.

I looked back outside to my horror to see the final flag, Francis.

'Dear god, please, please, please, have Yao bring his wok. If that _pedophile _dares to try and rape little Nicholas I will kill you myself.'I prayed, whispering a small "amen."

It appeared as if the Chinese man had finally left Kiku to find his cabin. I went back inside.

"Nicholas, I'm going to go find Iceland, want to come?" I asked the younger nation.

"Yea! Let me get-" was all he could respond before he fell over, trying to put on his shoe and walk over to the door at the same time.

I put my fore head in my palm and smiled.

Elizabeth ran over to him and took a picture with a camera that appeared.

"Ni hao!" the Chinese nation yelled entering to room and taking to bed next to Nicholas's. For once I was glad to see the wok come out of his bag.

"Hello! Ok I'm ready to go!"Nicholas smiled at the newcomer.

I nodded to him and left the building, soon after a white streak of feathers crashed into my side.

"Bad Pierre!" I heard the all to familiar voice yell at the cause of my throbbing side.

"OH MY GOD NORWAY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" was being yelled into my ear by the island country, I could tell he was worried; we only used country names when we were.

I nodded and smiled, a weak smile, but a smile, as Nicholas helped me into sitting position. 'he's cute when he's worried' I thought' no he's my _little brother_ I can't be thinking this about him' but I was.

"Wait here!" Nicholas got up and _ran_ to the main office; luckily it was 2 cabins over, ex-cabin #7.

Not used to so much drama, Elizabeth left to go find her buddy Taiwan.

Not too soon after that, Nicholas ran back with the camp doctor/ cafeteria dude.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I had a bruised rib, but nothing broken, except for the skin where 'Pierre's' beak had broken the skin.

Turns out Iceland heard the commotion and came over instead. In fact a lot of people came over…heck it was the first injury of camp.

Gilbert's POV:

I had decided the night before we got on the bus, that Mattie would be the first successful one to receive the awesome blessing of being my awesome friend. Everyone else didn't have enough awesome to be my friend and failed my tests.

As I found my black and white flag on cabin 11, I heard a lot of commotion going on, almost directly across from my cabin, and went to investigate.

Turns out Francis's copy of my awesome Gilbird had smashed into Norge's side. My Gilbird would'nt do that.

I came up from behind Mattie and decided t come up with an awesome nick name to use for the rest of this year. "Hey Birdie!"

Mattie ignored it. How could he ignore the awesomeness?

"Biiiiirrrrddiiiiieeeee….Maaaaaaattiiiiiiiiieeeeee…."I elongated each vowel trying to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Birdie asked turning his head away from the scene.

"Your new name is Birdie!" I exclaimed to him.

Birdie sighed and said this, "I'm Canada, America has the bird as his animal." And turned around, somewhat noticeably hurt.

I looked at him annoyed. "I know your Mattie! I'm calling you birdie after the awesomeness Gilbird!"I said, now hurt that he thought I thought he was his annoying, loud mouthed, judgmental brother, who I hate very much.

He actually looked surprised, but he looked happier now that he didn't think I thought- do you know what just screw all the he thought shit.

"Wanna come climb up the watch tower?" the watch tower was a rickety old tower, that you somewhat could climb up. I decided to prove my awesomeness to the world that I would climb it.

"Not really..." Birdie responded.

"Oh c'mon! it'll be fun! The awesome me will help you!" I seriously wasn't going to climb up alone.

"You're not going to shut up until I do, will you?" Birdie asked annoyed as he cutely hugged his bear.

"Nope!" I responded cheerfully.

Birdie sighed. "Fine."  
I had a bad feeling in my gut then that something bad was going to happen, but I wouldn't bail on him now that I had convinced him.

He started climbing first as I was using the 'last one there climbs up first', even though he was a freaking fast runner.

Matthew's POV:

I put one foot on the first step of the ladder leading up to the watch tower. It creaked and I swear it bended a little.

I threw Gilbert a glance that said, 'do I really have to do this?' and he shot one back saying, 'you go dude!'

I put my full weight on it and it didn't break, that was a good sign, and I began the treacherous journey up the ladder to hell.

**10 minutes later**

I had FINALLY made it to the top, I had gotten used to the way the boards creaked coming up, so I didn't mind the flooring so much, I guess I should have.

_**CRACK! CRASH!**_

Before I knew what was happening I was falling the height of a 2nd story building to the hard ground below.

I hit the ground and several more cracks could be heard. Those weren't from the boards.

Everything went dark.


End file.
